


Sharing worlds

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko appreciation, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Self-Doubt, Sucy and Lotte ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Akko is practising her metamorphosis magic late in the night and is near giving up when Diana finds her. The two end up talking and cuddling in the rain, discussing the totally different worlds they live in.Dialogue heavy.(Sucy and Lotte ship it)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289





	Sharing worlds

"Metamorphie Faciesse!" Akko shouted for the millionth time in the evening as the sky darkened. With a familiar green glow enveloping her, she focused hard on the animal she was trying to transform into - a horse. A white stallion. It was a simple task - one she'd practised a million times, and one she had been told was among the most basic applications of metamorphosis magic. Despite that, the gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach she had been dreading came flowing back and she knew before she even transformed that the spell had gone wrong.

Eyes wide, she reached out as if to find something or someone to support her before she fell to the ground, enveloped in magic. Quickly she emerged, coughing and trying to stand up but her arms gave out and she fell onto her back on the damp grass.

It was late in the evening, well after the end of teaching hours - Lotte and Sucy were both in their dorms, probably going to sleep soon. They had spent the evenings at one of Constanze's film nights, but Akko had to turn down her offer again as she was desperate to improve her metamorphosis magic.

As a very light drizzle started to fall, she regretted it. She could just about make out her dorm window form where she was lying, with barely the strength to stand - but barely was enough as she grabbed her wand and stood up. She was exhausted but a grin was on her face as she pushed on.

"Metamorphie Faciesse," she said, waving her wand through the air. With a hint of green sparkles, she sunk to her knees, unable to stand. Nothing happened.

"Why can't I do it?" She asked, tears in her eyes as she fell ungracefully onto her back.

Through a window she saw movement and her eyes thinned - it was Dianna, walking briskly and purposefully through a corridor, a stack of books in her hands.

She could do this without even thinking about it. She was born with talent flowing through her veins. She was probably off curing a disease or inventing a new spell.

"What am I compared to her?" Akko whispered. Diana continued straight ahead, turning down a corridor and away from the courtyard Akko was in.

Akko slammed her fist on the grass in frustration. Diana had warmed up to her recently and she knew the blonde was sincere in her compliments to her, but that didn't change the fact that she was a useless witch who couldn't use basic magic.

She shut her eyes and listened to the wailing wind outside the courtyard, focusing on her breathing. In a way, it was relaxing, before she remembered why she was still there.

The rain stopped just as quickly as it has started, the air suddenly seeming warm as the cold droplets stopped hitting her skin.

Akko furrowed her brows, realising she could still hear the rain. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"D-Diana! She shouted, shuffling backwards as she found the person she was thinking about sat cross-legged in front of her. Diana didn't respond.

Akko looked around her, noticing the grass still wet and water droplets still falling - it just seemed none of them were hitting her or Diana. The ground she was sat on was completely dry. There was a subtle glow coming from Diana's wand.

"Diana? What are you-"

"I was going to reprimand you on being out in the rain this late," Diana interrupted. "But I figured that, hard as it is to believe, there's probably a good reason you're out here."

Akko had no response.

"Practicing your metamorphosis magic?" Diana asked casually. Also stared at her, not even surprised she somehow knew. "I can tell, it's hanging in the air."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's just a sense. It's like if you can tell someone is roasting something by the smell, some witches can sense what kind of magic has been cast recently," Diana patiently explained.

"Go figure you can do that and I can't..." Akko mumbled.

"It takes a lot of spellcasting experience to develop that skill, Akko. Most people in Luna Nova can't do it."

"What about you, what were you doing with all those books?" Akko asked.

"I was returning them to professor Ursula, we're doing an astronomy project together," Diana answered.

Akko nodded. Of course they were. It slightly amazed her that she and Diana could even talk this casually - the two were in completely different worlds. It was like if they were in music college and Diana could play every instrument (which she probably could) and Akko was deaf. It was like if magic was art and Diana an incredible artist, while Akko was blind. Often it felt like both at once.

"You really are something, Akko," Diana said after a short silence.

"Eh?" Also turned to her, dumbfounded by what someone like Diana could possibly say. She remembered when Professor Ursula had inadvertently told her she had many positive qualities, then couldn't say a single one. It hurt.

"You've got such a positive mindset... You'll never hesitate to help others, even when you put yourself at risk. You'll act against impossible odds if your friend needs it, marching into the fray without a second thought, and yet despite everything, you always succeed where it counts." Diana looked at Akko. She had the look in her eye again, the one which spelt out pure empathy. "You've endured bullying here and despite that, you continue to work to improve at magic, where it might seem completely hopeless sometimes. And after the enormous toll that must take on you, you always manage to enliven the mood just by being around and being yourself. You always manage to persuade your dorm mates into joining with your ridiculous plans, which always end up working - I mean, the shiny rod only reacts to you, for heaven's sake! Do I need to go on?" Diana broke out with a grin.

With tears forming in her eyes, Akko nodded violently. Diana chuckled.

"Alright, since coming here you've completely brought Luna Nova back to life. You're a positive influence on everyone around you, take Constanze for example - you broke her out of her emotional shell. You made Andrew Hanbridge readdress his opinion on magic, which is something I could never do... You've helped me in a lot of ways... In places no one else ever would or could have."

There was a short silence.

"That's... Just what I was thinking about..." She mumbled.

"And yet here I am, unable to use basic magic-"

"Don't compare yourself to me, Akko." Diana interrupted again. "The best version of Akko isn't like Diana, it's like Akko. Just be the best you." She had shuffled closer to Akko in this time, and the two of them were sat side by side in the courtyard, the sky black, stars shining brightly and rain falling moderately hard. Diana's spell was holding up and there wasn't a drop of water on Akko.

"I sometimes look at you and wish I could be in your shoes., Akko."

"WHAT?!" Akko cried, her eyes wide.

"I mean, I'm not saying I think it's easy. I think you possess an incredible fortitude to follow a dream like yours as you are." Akko stared. "But, you know... When I was a lot younger and people were more immature than they are now... No one wanted to spend time with the nerd, even though her parents were rich." Diana paused, facing the ground. "You and I live in completely different worlds and I sometimes see you... doing your thing here. Sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's inspiring... but it often feels likes I'm watching from a window, from a distance..."

"Like your world is monochrome and quiet and everyone else around you is living in dreams?" Akko suggested. "And even though you're on good terms with them, sometimes you see them happy and it makes you sad and you don't quite get why?"

"I... I'm surprised to hear you say that. But, yes. Exactly like that," Diana said slowly.

"You get it," Akko smiled, leaning against Diana for warmth.

"I hadn't imagined we'd share such sentiments... Now don't misinterpret my words, I assure you we're most different and you need to remember that," Diana began. "But sometimes, in these regards, it's very pleasant to be able to relate to you." Akko hummed her agreement, nuzzling gently into Diana's side. "Who could have guessed that the witch from a non-magical lineage would be the best thing to happen to everyone here?" Diana mused, her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I never would have guessed you'd be this sappy," Akko teased with a smug look on her face, expecting an awkward blushing response before Diana smacked her gently on the back of her head. Akko looked up to the girl in offense, but Diana said nothing. "Okay..." She mumbled with a grin. She heard Diana trying to hold in a laugh and met her eye, her usually sharp and dignified face relaxing and losing its composure as she started laughing. It was inexplicably contagious, and Akko soon joined in.

The two shared another moment of silence, their hearts beating fast as they recovered from their laughter, smiling widely. The big dipper was shining brightly over the school, the rain a comforting background noise. Diana's arm had ended up over Akko's shoulder, the brunette's knees drawn in tightly to her chest.

"I would fall asleep if the rain wasn't so loud," Akko complained.

"That's why I didn't stop it altogether," Diana grinned. Akko frowned.

"Showoff."

"Besides, you can't fall asleep on me every night you know, Akko."

"H-hey!" Akko shouted back, blushing brightly. "W-we-you said that was..." she trailed off awkwardly. "Crap, I told Sucy and Lotte I'd leave a note next time."

Diana laughed, automatically turning to glance at the window to Sucy's and Lotte's dorm as Akko mentioned them. She froze solid, her eyes wide.

"Diana?" Akko asked, following the blonde's eyes.

Lotte and Sucy were watching, grinning like morons. Akko heard Diana huff in frustration, raising her wand to the window.

"W-wait wait, don't kill them!" Akko shouted, trying to wrestle Diana's arm away from their window but she was surprisingly strong. Akko watched as the bricks making up the wall of her dorm elegantly rearranged themselves to block the window.

Diana breathed out slowly, moving to stand up.

"Akko..." She mumbled as the girl wouldn't let go. "It's late."

Akko hummed in response, hesitantly letting go.

"Well... It was a nice evening," she offered awkwardly.

"It was good to talk so openly," Diana admitted. "Have a good night," she said quickly.

Akko stared, slightly bewildered, as the girl quickly disappeared into the corridor she first saw her approaching from. Standing up and nodding, Akko decided to make her way back to her dorm.


End file.
